


Stay with me

by Jerzeyanjel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 4 kiss scene at the club ... just fluffy sex people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me

I’m complaining ... yeah I know when am I not. It’s what I do, a Milkovich trait by far. But it’s hard not to, this club is so not my scene and watching other guys come on to MY man is pissing me the fuck off. He’s trying to get me to go to a party after work and I selfishly just want to get him home and get him in me. I wish I could say that out loud. Instead I scowl at him and Ian gets this sweet look on his face, melting my icy mood a little. 

He’s staring at me with that stupid smirk on his face and it makes me helpless. He moves to kiss me and I flip out, flinching away from him. Seriously what the fuck? We are in public. With tons of people no less. Is Ian out of his mind? God I’m so turned on though. Watching him dance, gyrating his hips and looking at me under his lashes. It’s so fucking hot. Those green eyes are popping out of his head with all that black liner and yeah it’s gay as hell but oh so delicious at the same time. 

Ian always has this intense look in his eyes and he’s throwing it at me now. Staring me down with those leaf green eyes, the corner of his mouth quirked up, daring me to make a move. My heart beats a little faster as I look around. Various men are dancing, drinking or making out in corners. No one is paying the least bit of attention to us. The panicked look leaves my face and I turn towards him again. He is giving me that knowing smile as if he can read my thoughts. 

Fuck it, I think to myself and I lean into him, my hand on his neck, my mouth meeting his. I feel his startled sigh and he’s kissing me back. His mouth moving lazily over mine, I may have started this kiss but he is the one controlling it. His arm is around me, his hand on my neck and his thumb is caressing my ear. That thumb sends tiny electrified tingles down my spine and I am so lost in Ian. The world melts away and it’s just us, in that moment, the music pounding around us. I care about nothing else other than the man who is kissing me back for all he’s worth. 

I’m gripping his side, my fingers pressing hard into his bare skin and his hand moves to the back of my head changing the angle of the kiss. It’s deeper, it’s hotter, and God I want to fuck him so bad. He pulls me closer, our bodies pressed together. I love being shorter than him, love the way my body fits against his like we were made for each other. Two pieces of a puzzle that were made to fit only each other. 

I break the kiss, my forehead against his, both of us panting. Ian pulls away and grabs my hand. He’s practically running and yanking me, barely giving me a chance to catch up. He leads me to a door and opens it, just about throwing me inside. It’s dark, pitch black when the door shuts and Ian is on me. His hands on my sides, his mouth at the back of my neck biting into my skin. He’s leaving open wet mouthed kisses across my neck as he works my pants open and pulls them down past my ass. His hot hand is on my cock, his thumb sliding over the sensitive head collecting the moisture that has seeped through. 

I moan loud and guttural, the sound echoing in the small room. I barely have time to enjoy it before I feel him pressing against my ass. He enters me swiftly and I hiss loving the pleasure pain combination he has inflicted. He pulls my head back against his shoulder, holding onto my neck and starts to move within me. His hand is pumping my cock and I’m lost in a sea of ecstasy.   
He pummels me, his body slapping against mine as he groans in my ear. I am losing control fast and I don’t care as long as my redhead doesn’t stop this sweet torture he created. 

“Fuck … Ian … so good,” I whimper turning my head and capturing his mouth with mine. “Don’t stop .. fuck.”

“Can’t … won’t … mine. You’re mine Mick,” Ian pants in my ear and it makes me impossibly harder.

Fuck yes I was his. Was there ever a doubt? He invades my soul, my heart, my breath. I can’t do anything without thinking of him. 

If I wasn’t so in love with Ian I would kick my own ass for how desperate I sounded. But I don’t care. This man is everything to me, all that I want. I’d die and crawl back from the pits of hell for him. 

He is pulling my cock so feverishly and fucking me to the edge and I can’t last any longer. 

I breathlessly whimper his name and I’m coming furiously. My whole body tense and shaking with every shot of come that explodes from me. 

Ian is slamming into me and I grab at his hips, leaving bruises, marking what’s mine. I can feel how close he is, his thrusts becoming more frenzied. 

“You’re mine firecrotch. Always mine,” I whisper against his mouth, my tongue tracing his bottom lip. 

“Mickey!” he yelps and he falls over the edge to meet me. I feel him splinter inside me and it feels so good. It makes me feel safe, it makes me feel loved. 

We stand there holding onto each other, so many words hanging between us in the silent room. We are both breathing hard and he turns me around, his mouth already finding mine. 

He kisses me like a man dying of thirst, stuck in the desert and finding a mirage of water. As if I’m the only thing in the world, the only important thing. If I could drown in him I would and happily. 

Ian breaks our kiss first, pressing his head against my neck. I open my mouth to say what I’m feeling, what I’ve been thinking for months now. 

“Ian…” I trail off, scared to death of what I’m trying to say. I hesitate and mentally slap myself. 

Fuck it.

“I love you.”

Ian lifts his head and I know he is trying to see me in the pitch black. His hand touches my face and he trails a finger along my bottom lip.

“I love you too,” he whispers.

“Don’t leave me again Ian. I can’t fucking take it again,” I hear myself tell him. 

“Never. I’m not going anywhere ever again,” he says and I hold onto him, savoring those words and holding them deep in my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos tell me what you think, even if you hate it!


End file.
